scarfacefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scarface: The World is Yours
=Scarface: The World is Yours= thumb|left|158px]] thumb|Tony hablando con el cadenero del club Scarface: The World is Yours es un videojuego creado por la empresa canadiense Radical Entertainment. En esta historia muestra lo que hubiera pasado si Tony huviera sobrevivido al ataque de los matones de Sosa, luego de sobrevivir tenemos que volver a empezar desde cero en una Miami controlada por las bandas enemigas conquistando territorios adquiriendo tiendas, almacenes y muchas cosas mas. En el intro hay una trivia interesante. Si no volteas cuando el sicario de Sosa te dispara pasa lo mismo que en la pelicula tony cae muerto en la fuente de The World is Yours Un giro en la historia Creando una línea paralela al desenlace de la película, Antonio "Tony" Montana se encuentra fuera de si, colocado y acorralado en su despacho. Acaba de ver morir a su amigo Chichi por las cámaras, y coge un fusil M16 con lanzagranadas. Revienta las puertas dobles de su oficina mientras dice:"Say Hello to my Little Friend", y sale, matando a los matones de Sosa mientras es disparado repetidamente. Historia Mientras tanto, el sicario de Sosa se le acerca por la espalda con una escopeta de doble cañón. Pero al contrario que en la película, Tony se da la vuelta y acaba con él (a menos que Tony deje que lo mate y pasara lo mismo de la película, se caera a la picina). Va limpiando de matones su mansión pero llega la policía. Tony sale por el jardín y huye en un vehículo. Los matones informan a Sosa que todo está destruido, y que Tony está acabado. El siguiente paso es eliminar a Gaspar Gómez, y para ello aparece Tony ataviado con su traje de liquidar matones en el hotel de Gaspar. Consigue eliminar al guardaespaldas de Gómez, pero éste se le escapa. Entonces debe huir, y se va en una furgoneta blindada. La siguiente parada es la sucursal bancaria donde Tony operaba con su amigo Jerry, quien le atenderá debidamente y le informará de cómo hacer depósitos de dinero negro en el banco. Asimismo, una trabajadora del banco le dará un catálogo de productos y servicios que interesan a Tony. A partir de aquí, Tony va por cada uno de los cuatro territorios que poseen sus enemigos. En cada uno, compra los negocios importantes de la zona y posteriormente toma un almacén por la fuerza. En Little Havana, Tony asesina a los hermanos Díaz, vengando la muerte de su madre, uno en la oficina de Díaz Motors y otro mientras intenta huir. Al hacerse con el almacén de Havana, alguien llamado Pablo le llama de parte de Sheffield diciéndole que conoce datos acerca del paradero de su mujer, Elvira. Por desgracia, es una emboscada, de la que Tony sale vivo, y termina asesinando a Pablo. Tony se traslada al centro de Miami, controlado por Nacho Contreras. Tras tomar el almacén, Tony va a las islas lejanas a Miami, a buscar a Nacho para ajustar cuentas. Allí conoce a un misterioso personaje llamado Sandman, quien le ofrece ser su socio exportador de cocaína si Tony es el distribuidor. Tony acepta y empieza a realizar tratos con él, y también conoce a Venus, la dueña de un bar en el sur de la isla. Más tarde, Tony por fin encuentra a Nacho, le persigue por todo el puerto y al final acaba con él. Pero queda una parte muy grande de su imperio: su petrolero, que está a punto de ser hundido para evitar que lo acapare Tony. Después de desactivar unas bombas, Tony encuentra al capitán y lo asesina, quedándose con la cocaína de Nacho. Ya en South Beach, Tony vuelve a hacerse con el control del lugar y del almacén de la zona. Vuelve a cargar contra el resto del imperio que Nacho ha dejado atrás y consigue cargar y proteger 3 camiones llenos de droga, a la vez que mata a un lugarteniente de Nacho; luego los distribuye, logrando una importante suma de dinero con la que enfrentarse al último bastión entre él y Sosa: Gaspar Gómez. Gaspar está en la zona de North Beach, y Tony vuelve a hacerse con el control de los negocios de la zona. Después de tomar el almacén, recibe una llamada de Sandman, que le pide ayuda pues los colombianos están guerreando contra él y asaltando sus plantaciones. Tony se traslada a las islas, y ayuda a limpiar de matones colombianos las plantaciones de Sandman. Posteriormente se traslada a una isla llamada Tranquilandia, donde consigue recuperar la droga robada y rescatar rehenes que la mafia colombiana había hecho de los trabajadores de la plantación. A su vuelta a la isla de Sandman, éste le dice que para vencer a Sosa va a hacer lo mejor que puede: venderle la plantación a Tony. Siendo proveedor y distribuidor, y lleno de dinero, Tony va a Bolivia a ajustar cuentas con Sosa. Sosa está maquinando cómo deshacerse de Tony, con sus socios Sheffield y Gaspar. De repente, Tony irrumpe en la mansión, armado con una Desert Eagle. Tras arrinconar a Sheffield que está armado con un bazuca, acaba con él. También Gaspar corre la misma suerte en segundo lugar. Sosa desafía a Tony, que enrabia y le dispara repetidas veces y aparece muerto en un sofa. Luego se ve a Tony que cuando sale de la mansíon encuentra a un mafioso tirado y diciendolo que no lo mate, entonces Tony le dice que lo mire a la cara, entonces el se apiada de el y se lo lleva. Luego se ve a Tony en su jacuzzi con Venus y el mismo matón de la escena anterior sirviendole una copa, entonces Tony le dice si lo puede llamar Manny, entonces el responde positivamente. La historia de Scarface: The World Is Yours da un gran giro en cuanto a la película. Cuando Tony Montana esta en medio del tiroteo final mientras que por detrás de él está el sicario de Sosa a punto de matarlo, pero, en esta vez Tony se da vuelta y mata al sicario, algo que nunca iba a pasar. Por lo que significa que si Tony no hubiera muerto en el tiroteo lo que hubiera pasado es la historia de Scarface: The World Is Yours. Jugabilidad Scarface: The World is Yours (en adelante Scarface), es un juego que ofrece bastante libertad, como en la línea de la serie Grand Theft Auto. Se puede recorrer la totalidad de Miami ya sea a pie o en un vehículo, y el mar y las islas mediante el uso de barcos o usando un hidroavión. Curiosamente, una de las señas del anterior juego citado era la total libertad para interactuar con los personajes que aparecían, (se les podía atacar y matar). En Scarface, seguramente por intentar mantenerse fiel a la historia original, Tony solo puede matar a policías y delincuentes, ya que sus principios no le permiten matar a gente inocente (principios que en la película le cuestan la vida). Sin embargo cuando se cambia al "Enforcer", "Driver" y "Asassin" a través del teléfono móvil el mando cambiará a uno de estos personajes (desbloquebles en Exoticos) y ellos puden asesinar a cualquier personaje a diferencia de Tony. La manera en la que está orientado el juego, esto es, dinero y misiones, es lo común en el género. Sin embargo, se diferencia del resto de los títulos de acción en tercera persona por varios motivos. Teléfono móvil Tony tiene un menú en su teléfono móvil con el que accede a las opciones de su imperio, como son el llamar a un conductor para que le traiga su coche o barco (de una manera parecida a como se hacía en las cabinas de la policía en True Crime: New York City), el controlar y reducir la cantidad de búsqueda de bandas y policía que tiene en ese momento, el comprar armas y munición que serán depositados en su coche o en su casa, el administrar la seguridad y el estado de los negocios que controla, el elegir misiones secundarias y por último, y más importante, comprar ciertos artículos lujosos o exóticos para aumentar su reputación. Poder El poder en Scarface no sólo se consigue mediante dinero. Hay varios requisitos que se pueden cumplir para obtener avance en el juego y otros beneficios. *Reputación: Una de las cosas más importantes del juego. Determina qué armas están disponibles, qué misiones se desbloquean y qué exóticos se pueden comprar. *Porcentaje de territorio: Aparte de conseguir todos los negocios de cada zona, Tony puede conseguir más reputación eliminando a todos los grupos hostiles. Cuando este porcentaje es 90% o más, y se han conseguido todos los negocios de cada zona, se abrirá la misión de tomar el almacén. *Pelotas: Siguiendo su frase de la película "Lo único que da órdenes en este mundo son las pelotas", se obtienen "pelotas" al insultar o herir a los demás. De hecho, hay una acción que es "mofarse", que se usa para increpar a los conductores o peatones con los que se encuentre Tony, y para demostrar a los demás quién es el mejor tras herirles. Todas estas acciones dan "pelotas", así como el vender cocaína a un vendedor callejero, el amedrentar a la policía, la buena puntería y el aniquilar enemigos. Cuando se obtienen "pelotas", se llena un medidor de Furia Ciega, que al estar lleno, permite entrar en modo de Furia Ciega. Cuando el contador total de "pelotas" llega a un determinado nivel, una mujer explosiva querrá ver a Tony y podrá convencerla de que se vaya a su mansión, aumentando su salud permanentemente u otorgándole bonificaciones. Tambien se pueden vender a un banco de esperma a medida de que vas progresando en el juego va aumentando el precio por las pelotasthumb|137px|Exterior de la tienda de fidelthumb|club babylonia en scarface the world is yours *Drogas: La cocaína que Tony lleva encima para venderla a los traficantes callejeros. Si Tony muere o se le arresta, desaparecerá toda droga que lleve encima. *Dinero: Hay dos tipos de dinero en Scarface. El dinero que obtiene Tony es dinero negro, y que lleva consigo. Hay otro tipo de dinero, el dinero limpio, que se consigue llevando dinero negro a un banco para que el banco realice un blanqueo de capitales. Ambos tipos pueden usarse para comprar y pagar servicios y productos, pero si Tony muere o es arrestado, sólo conservará el dinero que está limpio, es decir, guardado en el banco. Misiones secundarias Las misiones secundarias son accesibles mediante el menú del teléfono móvil. Hay varios tipos, siendo las más comunes las de conseguir proveedores de droga y las de distribución. En las primeras, Félix propone diferentes encargos que suelen tratarse de manera más o menos simple. Una vez completada la misión, hay probabilidades de que se active la misión de negociar la compra con el proveedor. Dependiendo de la reputación que tenga Tony, puede ser de droga para vender en la calle que Tony llevará encima, o también muchos kilos de cocaína que deberán ser transportados a un almacén para su distribución. En las misiones de distribución, Tony usará un vehículo para repartir los kilos conseguidos entre sus negocios. Es común que otras bandas ataquen tanto a Tony como a sus negocios, con lo que deberá defenderlos. Las misiones de distribución es donde se consigue verdaderamente mucho dinero, con lo cual serán la base para el aumento de reputación por exóticos del catálogo. Hay otras misiones, como las del conductor y el matón, que son para bajar el nivel de búsqueda de las bandas a la vez que se obtienen unos ingresos extra. También tiene esas misiones la asesina, que no sólo se encarga de los jefes de las bandas, sino de los jefes de policía que acosan a Tony. Modo Furia Ciega Al llenar el medidor de Pelotas se podra activar la furia ciega. en este modo Tony es inmortal con balas infinitas. La furia ciega dura 14 segundos en camara lenta. La punteria es perfecta imposible de errarthumb|Tony montana disiendo una de sus fraces fuera en la calle Niveles de búsqueda Hay dos niveles de búsqueda: *Policía: Cuando la policía observe a Tony cometer un delito, o cuando tiene cierta notoriedad policial, el borde del mapa se va rellenando de blanco. Una vez está completo, se creará una zona dentro de la cual la policía buscará activamente a Tony, y el borde se irá llenando de rojo. Tony debe escapar del radio de acción policial y dar esquinazo a la policía. En el caso en que el borde rojo se llene por completo, Tony se verá asediado por los de la DEA y un helicóptero de la policía del cual es imposible escapar, de forma que lo matarán tarde o temprano. El nivel de búsqueda de la policía influye en el porcentaje que se queda el banco del dinero negro que Tony ingresa. Este nivel se puede bajar pagando a la policía desde el menú del teléfono móvil. Si este indicador llega al máximo, se pagará automáticamente la bajada. *Bandas: Matar a miembros de bandas o a traficantes callejeros, así como distribuir la droga por cada negocio, hará que suba la notoriedad de bandas de Tony. Pasado el 50% del indicador, es probable que las bandas ataquen nada más por ver a Tony, y será imposible vender cocaína a los traficantes callejeros. El nivel de búsqeda de las bandas influye en la cantidad de droga que nos dan por el mismo precio los proveedores y el precio que pagan por la droga de a pie los traficantes callejeros. Este nivel se puede bajar pagando a los Antivicio desde el menú del teléfono móvil. Si este indicador llega al máximo, habrá una guerra de bandas y las bandas atentarán contra Tony, probablemente al usar el teléfono para llamar al transportador. Recepción El juego ha recibido críticas favorables en general. IGN le dio una nota de 8.7/10, meristation le dio un 8 que es muy bueno, Sin embargo, una serie de páginas especializadas han sido menos favorables, Gamespot solo le dio un 6,4 de 10. Los comentarios en Xbox han sido muy similares a los de ps2, con el rango de 80-90%, La versión para pc ha sido muy criticada en varias cosas , especialmente en los controles y sistemas de carga mapa, dando así el juego una nota de 72-75% en Metacritic y GameRankings. Gamespot dio 5.8 a la versión de Wii por lo que creía que era un pobre método de control del personaje , mientras que IGN le dio un 8,5, alabando a los nuevos controles y diciendo que era la mejor versión del juego disponible, solo agregó la página que el único error que le encontraba era que se demoro mucho en salir al mercado Según el informador del juego y Vivendi Universal, Scarface: The World Is yours vendió más de un millón de copias en Norteamérica, Europa y Australia. El juego ha vendido más de 2,5 millones de copias desde su lanzamiento Banda sonora #20/20 - "Yellow Pills" #Afrika Bambaataa - "Don't Stop…Planet Rock" #Afrika Bambaataa - "Looking For The Perfect Beat" #Amy Holland - "She's On Fire" #Beth Anderson - "Dance Dance Dance" #Bif Naked - "All I Want" o "I Want" #Billy Ocean - "Caribbean Queen" #Black Uhuru - "Darkness" #Black Uhuru - "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner" #Black Uhuru - "Happiness" #Bobby Valentín - "El Caiman" #B-Real feat. Mellow Man Ace - "The World Is Yours" #Britt Black - "Night Time" #Buju Banton - "Give It To Her" #Burning Spear - "Social Living" #Cameo - "She's Strange" #Celina Y Reutilio - "Agallu Sola" #Control Machete - "Bien, Bien" #Control Machete - "De" #Cortijo y Kako - "El Pipisigallo" #Cortijo y Kako - "Que Le Paso" #Cypress Hill - "Dr. Dedoverde" #D12 - "Get My Gun" #Damn! - "Descarga Cuatro Manos" #Debbie Harry - "Rush Rush" #Derrick Morgan - "Tougher Than Tough" #Desmond Dekker & The Aces - "It Mek" #Deuce Eclipse - "Ride Off In The Sunset" #Earth Wind & Fire - "Let's Groove" #Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" #Elizabeth Daily - "Shake It Up" #Freddie McGregor - "Bobby Babylon" #Fun Lovin' Criminals - "Crime And Punishment" #G.L.O.B.E. - "Play That Beat Mr. DJ" #Giorgio Moroder - "Disco 79" #Giorgio Moroder - "Right Combination" #Giorgio Moroder - "Shoot And Drive Away" #Giorgio Moroder - "Success" #Giorgio Moroder - "Vamos A Bailar" #Grandmaster Flash - "Beat Street" #Grandmaster Flash - "The Message" #Gun Club - "Sex Beat" #Hank Thompson - "Cocaine Blues" #ICON - "War" #Iggy Pop - "The Passenger" #Irakere - "Bacalao Con Pan" #Irakere & Chucho Valdez - "Baila Mi Ritmo" #Joe Cuba Sextet - "La Calle Esta Durisma" #Johnny Cash - "Beans For Breakfast" #Johnny Cash - "I'm An Easy Rider" #Jonzun Crew - "Pack Jam" #Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" #Junior Murvin - "Police And Thieves" #Kazy - "Choke" #Killing Zone - "All My Life" #Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" #Latin Soul Syndicate - "Narco Traffico" #LL Cool J - "Rock The Bells" #LL Cool J feat. Freeway - "What You Want" #Los Barachos - "El Mundo Es Mio" #Los Guaracheros De Oriente - "El Tira Y Jala" #Mala Rodríguez - "La Nina" #Manu Dibango - "Reggae Makossa" #Ministry - "Senor Peligro" #Mongo Santamaría - "We Got Latin Soul" #Motörhead - "Killed by Death" #Neurosonic - "So Many People" #Nils Lofgren - "A Child Could Tell" #Particle - "The American Dream" #Peter Bellotte - "Push It To The Limit" #Peter Bellotte - "Turn Out The Light" #Peter Tosh & The Wailers - "400 Years" #Peter Tosh & The Wailers - "Steppin' Razor" #Petter - "Det Går Bra Nu" #Phrase - "Talk With Force" #Planet Patrol - "Cheap Thrills" #Planet Patrol - "Play At Your Own Risk" #Prince Jazzbo - "Crab Walking" #Public Enemy - "Don't Believe The Hype" #Que B.I.L.L.A.H. - "Bang Bang Boogie" #Rick James - "Give It To Me Baby" #Rick James - "Super Freak" #Rob Zombie - "Let It All Bleed Out" #Roc Raida feat. Axel - "Montana's Revenge" #Rohff - "La Resurrection" #Run DMC - "It's Like That!" #Run DMC - "Sucker MC's" #Senen Suárez - "La Sopa En Botella" #Shaggy - "Stand Up" #Shannon - "Let The Music Play" #Sly & Robbie - "Assault On Station 5" #Suicidal Tendencies - "I Saw Your Mommy" #The Dazz Band - "Let It Whip" #The Ethiopians - "Train To Skaville" #The Fat Boys - "Hardcore Reggae" #The Fat Boys - "Human Beat Box" #The Latin Brothers - "Las Calenas Son Como Las Flores" #The Rocksteady Crew - "Hey You!" #Third World - "96 In The Shade" #Toots & The Maytals - "Fever" #Toots & The Maytals - "Funky Kingston" #Treacherous Three - "Body Rock" #Waylon Jennings - "Waymore's Blues" #Willie Bobo - "Fried Neckbones" #Wire Train - "I'll Do You" #Wisin Y Yandel - "Calle Callejero" #Xavier Cugat - "Cuban Mambo" #Zap Pow - "This is Reggae Music" Categoría:Scarface Wiki